


Son of a Drake

by SophiaAlexisRin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Dark Tim Drake, Dresses, Gen, I hate the title I'm sorry, This came at three in the morning and has been sitting unposted for weeks, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaAlexisRin/pseuds/SophiaAlexisRin
Summary: He truly is Janets, son...





	Son of a Drake

This wasn't Bruce's training with is shrewdly concealed teachings furthering his wish for child soldiers. This was all his mother's religious schoolings, lessons hidden by her ideas of high society. The days he would stand quietly by her side hands clasped in front of himself as she applied make-up to create the image she wanted.  
  
These were Janet's lessons, lessons of secrecy and careful devising to shape her boy into the monarch she needed to master her empire. A puppet king. There was no love in their relationship that Tim could remember. He was never taught to be heard, speech to others was never important. He should be seen and not heard by everyone but his mother. Her secret little snake. Her secret weapon against all who stood in her way.  
  
Now where he stood, dressed up pretty the way he had been taught, the makeup and gemstones to make him seem attractive, the gait of someone with immeasurable confidence, the painted smile that shone through.  
  
He was done playing toy soldier in Bruce's one-man parade of pain and torment. He was no longer Bruce's wind up more solid blinded by hero worship and false hope. No, he was no longer Robin or Red Robin or Tim Wayne. He was a Drake now, a dragon had belatedly reared its head to strike and scorn all who stood in his way.  
  
He understood Jason's desperation now the desire to hurt and maim others because of the hurt Bruce caused. The pain Bruce engineering as 'training' disguising him as his son and not his follower. Jason had been given an open invitation to see Bruce's downfall by the hands of people he trusted. Someone who had loved him so closely as if the bond between them was by blood and not some written words scribbled because Bruce felt guilty by the death of Tim's family.  
  
So Tim danced and drank and spoke like the Drake he was raised to be. The ruthless terrible creature that had sat in his breastbone crying every time he was pushed around by those with artificial power more than him. So Tim smiled radiantly at his brothers and father. A smile so bright it left an imprint on their eyelids long after he passed. It scared them so desperately to see him like that.  
  
Damian was frightened for the first time in his life of his older brother, the dress swished around his ankles, it was terrifying to see him talking to the older people in society who were still cold towards Damian while in a blood-red skirt. Tim kept twisting and staring at him as the only one in the family of his siblings here. His heart yanked from his body as a man approached and clutched at Tims behind. Only the feeling of fear increased as he realised it was his Grandfather.  
  
Bruce stared on in thinly veiled fear, he knew this would happen eventually Tim was to smart to forever be his Robin but it felt too soon for this kind of rebellion. The fact he was introducing himself as Timothy Jackson Drake, not Wayne felt like a knife twisting in his guts. Looking closer at Tim left him with visions of Janet. The fact that a criminal had his hands all over his son was also frightening and strange, his skin felt to tight like a drawstring.  
  
Tim understood what he was doing and was so happy to finally give in to the desires to follow his mother so he did. He was beautiful and spectacular and perfect and ready to take down Bruce Wayne from the safety of his own home. Gotham was under his heel and it felt glorious. This city that thrived on crime was finally going to become clean.  
No more child soldiers.  
No more gleaming children cut down by Bruce's indifference.  
Tim squared his shoulders and breathed.   
  
He turned with viper like agility mouth open to speak before his 'father' touched his shoulder he stared up at Bruce with cold indifference looked Bruce dead in the eye, and Janet smiled up at him, "Hello Mr Wayne, how can I help?" 


End file.
